When you least expect
by Kiara Deyanira
Summary: This is a Supernatural, Harry Potter and BBC Sherlock Crossover. Please remember this is a work in progress.


The following story is a cross over of Supernatural, Harry Potter and BBC Sherlock. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

There is Adult Language, and possibly later on there may be mature content.

Friday October 3, 3:52a.m.

Dean allowed the small smirk to dance across his lips as he felt the power surge through him. His palms began to tingle as his heartbeat began to increase. As he looked to her he couldn't help himself; he rolled his shoulders slowly backwards and circled his neck feeling the tension slowly decrease as he felt his neck pop.

"You want to run that past me again? Bitch?" He said his voice holding the edge of a razor with the growl of that of a wolf. "Or should I just proceed?" He looked her in the eyes, his pistol held tight in his left hand and the blessed knife turning his knuckles white on his right.

He sat straight up holding a knife in his right hand. His palms were sweaty and his heart racing like an eight cylinder engine. He looked around him and sighed quietly setting the knife down and pressing the palms of his hands against his eyes. Another nightmare. About... Her. Removing his hands he opened his eyes and looked around once more before standing and moving to the bathroom. He was in a house tonight, an old friend needed help and offered for him and Sam to stay there while they worked. Oh man when they walked in. the fridge was stocked, the pantry, Same. And the beds were softer than any hotel room bed that he had ever been in. Anyone who knows anything about Dean Winchester knows that that number is great.

As he reached the bathroom and flipped on the light he heard a light snore from a room that was across the hall. Recognizing it as his brother's he brushed it off and went to the sink. He splashed some water on his face then leaned on the sink and looked in the mirror. Who was that woman? Why did she haunt his dreams so? Why was she so familiar? He would know sooner than he thought

Friday October 31, 1:25a.m.

Dean's phone begins to ring waking him from a lucid dream. He sighs rolling over and grabbing the phone looking at the small caller id screen on the front.

"H.G... Who the hell?"

He answers. "Hello." A woman's voice on the other end spoke. Her voice was hurried and it sounded frightened. "Dean. Oh thank heavens I found the right card. Dean, this is Hermione. We went to school together."

Dean's eyebrows knit together as he thinks, trying to remember the name. It's so familiar, but he can't pin it.

"Hermione... What school? I moved around a lot... Wait how did you find my number?"

"Dean there's no time. I need you to meet me in Colorado. Island Lake on the Mesa has a hidden cave on the eastern bank. I'm there. Hurry." With that, she hung up.

"Hey... Hey!" Dean sighs. "Damn. School... I never stayed at one long enough for someone to remember me..." He shakes his head and tosses his phone back on the side table and looked around at the hotel room he was sitting in. Sam was curled up into a ball on top of the covers of the bed across from him and a clock on the wall ticked loudly as the seconds passed by. The light from a nearby streetlight poured through the blinds as he rubbed his face. "Island Lake..." He mumbles as he lays back down and closes his eyes hoping to continue the dream he was enjoying... for once.

Saturday November 1, 3:30 am.

Dean drove over the mountains and watched the trees fly by like a green blur out the side windows. He could feel the animals around him. Sense their presence so to say. As he looked to the left he saw the lake draw nearer and nearer, and inside him something stirred. Something that he hadn't felt in a very long time. Something... that he wanted to suppress. He inhaled deeply and held it for a moment as he slowed down and turned on his signal to turn into the parking area near the lake.

He parked and sat there for a moment his hands holding the wheel tightly, his entire body still as his mind raced. The lake was shimmering, nearly pulsing with energies. One thing he hadn't seen in many years. He could feel the energies coming from it. Something that was strange, but oh so normal to him. He tilted his head faintly as he reached for the door handle, then paused once more. Standing on the lake was a figure that was pulsing just the same as the lake. A feminine figure in what seemed to be a long flowing dress that seemed as white as the moonlight that shone down upon the lake. His eyebrows knit together as he leans forward some looking at the figure. Yes... it was a woman... and she was standing ON the water... in the middle of the lake. He blinked a few times before opening the door and placing his left foot down on the pavement. Slowly standing and moving out of the Impala he closed the door with nearly no sound save for the click of the door moving into place. He then walked forward, his eyes still focused on the woman on the lake. On his side, tucked under his jacket was his knife, and in his left coat pocket sat a small bottle of holy water and a bag of salt. As he neared the lake more the woman turned and faced him. She had long and very curly auburn hair, fair skin and she was very well shaped. She looked to be no older than Dean... if not a little younger.

Again the visions of the woman that haunts his dreams flashed vividly in his mind and his eyes widened. This... this was the woman that he had been dreaming about. This was her. He stopped at the edge of the lake his boots barely out of the water, but partially sunk into the mud there.

"You..." He whispered oh so softly... almost to himself. The woman nodded and started walking across the lake towards him. In the span of only a couple of minutes she was a few feet from him standing on top of the water as if it were solid ripples moving out and away from her constantly.

"Dean." She said quietly and smiled some. "I'm glad that you came." As he looked her over he noticed that around her wrist was a bracelet that had a crest engraved on it. Of a mighty lion in front of what looked like a very large G. As he looked at it memories of his childhood raced through his mind. He remembered going to a school that was very special. One for beings of magic and meeting a girl there. A girl with very buoyant auburn hair that looked like the mane of a lion... she was a book worm and very good with her studies. He had asked her for help with his studies and she agreed... she was his tutor for the longest time. But studying wasn't all they did. They took long walks on the grounds of the school as well. The school... He looked down and into the reflection of the water at his feet. The school was a massive castle of the likes he hadn't ever seen before. It was tucked away in the mountains and was on the edge of a large forest. The forest held creatures of all kinds. Creatures that he now hunted and killed if they were causing harm. In his reflection he saw the castle behind him and a dragon circling one of the towers. He turned and looked into the sky and furrowed his brow as he saw nothing but the moon, stars, and some clouds in the sky.

"Hogwarts." He whispered before turning and looking back to the woman. She was now smiling and the dress that she was wearing was a plain red t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"Yes... Hogwarts. That's where we met Dean. You remember now don't you?" She stepped towards him, then off to the side and onto the land next to him. "We used to be the closest of friends until graduation. And even a little while after we kept in contact. You told me that you were going to go into the hunting business to keep things in check so everyone else in the world wouldn't know about the magical world. So that they could live in peace and not know what we do. You told me... that if I ever needed your help to call you. You gave me a list of people that would know how to contact you and clues to look for if they were dead... Dean... I need your help." She reached out a hand and gently touched his arm.

He watched her hand and reached into his pocket for the salt and holy water. "How do I know that I can trust you... How do I know that this isn't some sort of a trap?" He said quietly before looking back up to her eyes. She sighed and pulled her hand away.

"Alright. I understand your need for proof that I am who I say." She nodded and pulled a knife out of her pocket and handed it to him. "It's tip is silver the rest is steel." She said as she reached into one of her pockets and pulled out a bottle and dumped it on her face drenching not only the skin there but all down her shirt as well. She then held it out for Dean to look at it and he could see a rosary laying in the bottom of the bottle. "Holy water..." She said quietly and shook the bottle some. There were remnants of rock salt still in the bottom of the bottle. "With salt in it." She then held out her arm. "Inspect the knife... then cut me." She said her face flat and serious. Dean did.

As he pressed the blade into her arm she winced some, a normal human reaction then bled without any burning or bubbling. He then handed her back the knife. "Alright... you're human. Now explain the whole... walking on water thing." As he said this she laughed lightly.

"Oh Dean don't you remember our studies as kids at Hogwarts?" Dean shook his head faintly even though he did remember. He remembered almost all of it and used it often. "Dean... We were taught how to master the elements. How to use magic... Water just so happens to be one of my better elements, and I can control it with just a thought or a movement. Your element was Earth if you can remember." She paused and looked at him before holding out her hand. "Come... we need to talk."

He took her hand and she started walking towards the water once more and he pulled her back some. "I'll sink." He said simply and she laughed. "Not as long as I don't want you to. Come on. Trust me... You used to." He nodded and as she pulled on his hand lightly he followed her. As he stepped on the water it pushed back against his foot and seemed solid. Blinking a few times he looked at it as he put his other foot down then felt another pull on his arm. "Come on. It won't bite you." He looked up and Hermione was smiling looking like she was just about to burst out into laughter. "We need to hurry before anyone else shows up. He nods and they begin to walk Dean still in awe of everything that was happening and watching his feet the entire time.

As they stepped into the cave and turned a corner Dean nearly had a heart attack. In the middle of a small room inside the cave was a small fire and laying next to it was a tall, skinny brown haired man with a dark blue trench coat that nearly looked black. He too seemed familiar, but for a different reason than Hermione. This was a bad familiar. He was supposed to be dead. Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement and as he turned and looked he saw his father. Instead of the shaggy brown hair that he usually had it was trimmed short and it was blond... it looked more natural as well. And yet... so off. He watched as his father walked over to the body of the man next to the fire and bent down whispering "Sherlock... come on you've got to get up. You've got to wake up." Dean's eyes widened as thoughts started buzzing in his head. 'Dad knows this demon? I know that that man is a cross roads demon why is dad talking to him like he's a friend? Why is he not trying to kill him like he's supposed to? What the fuck is going on here?' Hermione brought him out of his thoughts as she touched his shoulder.

"Dean... This is what I need your help with. See... Sherlock is a friend of mine, and he's badly wounded. I don't know how much longer he'll be able to last in this state." She paused and stepped around him to stand in front of him and looked up into his eyes as she was just a bit shorter than him. "Dean... I need you to call someone here for me. This is urgent." Before she could say anything else Dean stopped her.

"You brought me here... To save a demon." He looked down into her eyes and his own were filled with distrust and hatred. "A fucking demon of the Crossroads? Are you insane? And here I thought..." He stopped and threw his arms up looking back over his right shoulder. "Here I thought that you were sane for a minute. What can I say... Never trust a witch." He then looked back to her and then past and motioned to the man that he recognized as his father. "And who's that? Some decoy that looks like my Dad to try to get me to work with you?" He shook his head and let out a laugh. "Oh you've got to be joking me."

"Dean... that is your father. And the man laying there isn't just Demon. I think you should listen to the story first and gather facts. Or are you a shoot first ask questions later type of guy now? You used to try to find the facts... Do research. Find out what you're working with before you just jumped to conclusions. Please tell me you're the same man that I knew as a boy." Her eyes were hurt and saddened, but with an edge to them that showed defense. As she looked into his eyes and saw nothing she sighed and turned looking towards Sherlock and John near the fire. "Fine. If you won't help me you can go. I won't contact you again. I'll find a way to contact Crowley on my own."

At her words Dean froze once more and he doubled up his fists. "Crowley?" He starts to speak after that but is cut off from a voice echoing through the cave emitting from behind him. "Can I not get a moment of peace with you? I was in the bath for Hell's sakes!" Dean turns grabbing the knife that was on his right side as he did then stops and takes a step backwards running into Hermione. "Cr-" He is cut off again. "Yes, Yes I know... Get some clothes on." Dean looked away and Crowley laughed as he looked down at himself. Crowley was completely nude save for a sponge that he was covering his lower genitals with. "Oh come on! It's not the first time you've seen it now is it Dean dearie?" Hermione turns and looks to Dean with a confused look as Dean blushes.

A few minutes pass and within the time Hermione walks over to the fire and sets a hand on John's shoulder. "Everything's going to be alright John. We'll help him." She then turns and looks to Crowley who had moved his sponge and was stretching. "Crowley! Get some clothes on and get over here. You still owe me one."

Crowley grumbles something and snaps clothes appearing on his body. "So much more comfortable without this garbage on." He then steps over by Hermione and his jaw drops as he looks at Sherlock lying there. "What in Heaven happened?" Hermione whispers something to him and Crowley nods. "I'll get supplies." He then disappears. Dean, who was still looking at the ground the color of a ripe tomato turns and looks to Hermione and his father before collecting himself and walking towards them. "Dad... Can I talk to you?" John turns and looks to him before nodding and standing turning to face him.

"What is it Dean?" The voice was the same. Everything about him was except his hair... and he seemed a bit shorter than last time he saw him. Dean shook his head for a moment before looking back to him. "How are you alive? What happened to you? And why are you treating that piece of shit over there like a friend? I need answers Dad. And believe me, it's a good thing that I didn't bring Sam with me. He'd be freaking out right about now."

John nods and walks over to Dean with a sigh. "Let me explain."


End file.
